The Valentine's Truth or Dare Exuberance
by LobstersAndPoptarts
Summary: With nothing else better to do on Valentine's Day, the gang participate in Raj's truth or dare game for couples. What could possibly happen? All couples included, rating just to be safe.


**A/N Happy Valentine's Day! Well, not technically, but I got this in my head last night and I really wanted to write a VD fic. I did start one, but I had absolutely no time to complete it. Today I finally got a chance to write something, and I came up with this, which is what my friend found on Google the other day as she was searching up things to do with her bf. Sorry this is a day late, but I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

**Disclaimer: Big Bang Theory and it's characters belong to WB, CBS, and the creators of this show. I don't own a thing.**

-**OoO**-

"Here's an idea on what to do tomorrow," Sheldon exclaimed to Leonard, as the two of them walked up the stairs to their apartment. "How about a relaxing afternoon watching Star Trek, and doing things that won't create loud noises that disturb MY Star Trek watching."

Leonard stopped and stared at his roommate. "No! I want Valentine's Day to be romantic for Penny. Our last few haven't really turned out as planned."

He continued to the fourth floor. Sheldon shrugged. "Well, your call. But that's how I will be spending my Valentine's Day; sitting in my apartment with the voices of my favourite Star Trek characters blasting from the television." He sighed. "A day to remember."

They reached their apartment and Leonard opened the door. Obviously not having listened to Sheldon he continued on from before. "What about the beach? I'm not a big fan but Penny enjoys it and at least we're doing something." He faced his roommate. "What do you think?"

Instead of answering Sheldon shook his head as he retreated to his room. "I miss the old days when our lives weren't so busy keeping women gratified," he responded. "And now surprise, surprise, it's never coming back." His footsteps faded and ended with a door slamming shut. Leonard just rolled his eyes and went over to his laptop.

"What's surprising is that he actually found a woman to keep gratified," he muttered, typing in Google search beaches that weren't littered with waste disposal.

**-OoO-**

"Who's up for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Amy cheered excitedly, entering Penny's apartment where she and Bernadette were already seated on the couch. Their reactions were not what the neurobiologist had been expecting, as they both groaned and Penny grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge. "What?"

Bernadette sighed. "Howard's been all depressed lately since his mother passed away. He hasn't planned anything for tomorrow and anything I suggest he turns down.

Amy blinked. "Even laser tag?"

"Even laser tag."

"Yikes! What about you Penny? Don't you like spending time with your future husband?"

The blonde returned to the couch and began pouring three wine glasses. "I do, it's just, our last Valentine's Days we've had together have been complete and utter failures. I don't want this one to be the same and possibly ruin our relationship." She looked down into her glass so her friends couldn't see tears forming in her eyes, which didn't work as they both placed their arms around her.

Bernadette placed Penny's wine glass on the table and sat her up. "Penny, I'm sure Leonard has something amazing planned for you. Just because your last few haven't been that great doesn't mean this one won't be."

Penny glanced back and forth between her friends. "You really think so?"

Amy nodded. "Of course, he loves you."

"And you love him," Bernadette added, before smiling. "It's going to be fine, trust me."

In the end, Penny smiled and nodded. "You're right, it'll be great. And I mean, it's Leonard, it won't be that bad. He's probably just thinking of taking me to the beach."

**-OoO-**

Back in 4A Leonard silently fist pumped. After two hours of searching he had found the perfect beach, and nothing was going to ruin his perfect day with Penny.

"Hey Leonard, guess what I have planned for us all tomorrow?"

Leonard sighed as he closed his laptop. "I thought wrong," he muttered, before turning around. "What Raj?"

Unfazed by his tone of voice, Raj continued. "I was looking on the internet for things to do with Emily tomorrow, and I came across something that we could all do together."

Leonard groaned inwardly. "Sorry Raj, I have plans with Penny tomorrow. Just us."

Raj frowned. "What are you doing, going to the beach?"

Leonard paused. "Whatever, you were probably just going to play truth or dare with Emily anyway."

Raj turned red. "Actually, I was kind of hoping we'd all play that tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" The experimental physicist's eyes widened. "You want to waste our Valentine's Day to play truth or dare?"

"No, no it's not just any truth or dare." He smiled. "It's couples truth or dare."

Leonard just stared. "There's no difference."

Raj nodded his head vigorously. "Yes there is. The couples can only ask the questions to each other. We each have to write down one truth and one dare and place it in a bowl." He smiled again. "It's simple and extremely entertaining. Emily and I tried it this morning."

Leonard continued to stare until finally he sighed. "What the hell, I'll do it." He got up and began walking over to Penny's apartment. "But I guarantee you no one will enjoy it."

Raj chuckled. "We'll see."

**-OoO-**

"I am NOT spending my Valentine's Day doing that!" Penny shouted, storming towards her bedroom. Leonard just rolled his eyes, knowing that this was the reaction he was expecting, before following her.

Bernadette grinned. "I think it sounds great! I excel at truth or dare, and if they're with Howie, then there's guaranteed to be a first class ticket to Winners Ville with my name on it!"

Amy shook her head. "I don't think there are winners in truth or dare."

The microbiologist glared at her competitively. "That's what I told you a few years ago, but you didn't believe me!"

"Well, I assumed because Penny quit the game that we had won."

"You're such a sore loser!"

"Says you!"

Before the argument could escalate Howard opened the door to the apartment and stuck his head through. "Do I hear a cat fight going on in here?"

He was responded with a pillow thrown at his head.

**-OoO-**

The next day the four couples were seated in the living area of apartment 4A. Penny had reluctantly agreed to participate after Leonard promised her he'd take her somewhere nice afterwards, and Sheldon was there because he didn't like what Amy had planned. Now Amy wasn't really in the mood to play this game.

"Sheldon I swear, you'll like what I have planned."

"I told you Amy, I don't want to hear it. Knowing you it'll be some hippy-dippy love thing that I will despise." Amy just rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch. "That's what you said when I showed you that episode of Little House on the Prairie."

Raj, who was seated on the floor with Emily beside him, rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Okay, to begin with, we each grab two slips of paper and write down a truth and a dare on each one. We then place them in the bowl, and the first person pulls out a slip of paper." He starts giggling maniacally. Everyone but Emily just stares at each other.

Howard turns towards her. "Doesn't that creep you out?"

Emily shrugs. "Not really. It just makes me love him more." She kisses him on the cheek.

Amy puts her hand in the air. "I change my weirdest couple pick!"

Leonard frowned from his armchair, with Penny squeezed in next to him. "Who's the weirdest couple?"

She gestures to him and Penny. "You."

Leonard opens his mouth to reply but Penny shakes her head. "Don't even go there," she mutters.

Raj continues. "Anyway, once they get the slip, they have to read it out loud. If it's a dare they perform it with their partner." He stops and looks up. "Any questions?"

Howard nods. "Yeah, um, where did you find this?"

Raj shrugs. "Google can be useful at times, but are there any questions about the game?"

"Ah, yeah, can I write a dare saying 'end this game immediately'?" Penny asks, returning from the kitchen with a glass of wine.

Raj sighs. "No."

"Worth a try," she mutters, pouring a glass of wine for everyone else, minus Sheldon.

The Indian astrophysicist just rolls his eyes and hands out the slips of paper.

**-OoO-**

Fifteen minutes later sixteen slips of paper were placed in the bowl, even Sheldon had written something, although everyone was slightly apprehensive as to what he'd written.

"Can I go first?" Bernadette asked Raj, her competitive streak already beginning to show. Raj nods and she fist pumps as she pulls a slip of paper out.

"This one's a truth," she tells the group, and begins to read it out. "Where would you consider a romantic place to take your partner?"

"I know what mine would be," Amy says, smiling.

Sheldon nods. "I do as well."

"Don't say Mars."

"How do you see through me?"

She shifts closer to him. "Because I'm your girlfriend, and I love you," she says, in a somewhat seductive way. Sheldon rolls his eyes, but doesn't move away, and a small smile plays on his lips.

Everyone looks at Bernadette, who shrugs. "I don't know, I never really travelled much when I was younger. The only vacations we ever went on were down to a fishing lake." Howard rubs her back.

"What about New York? Or somewhere in France?"

Bernadette glares at her husband. "The question was where would you take your partner, not where would you spend all your money on things for your partner!"

"What about Vegas?" Penny pipes up, receiving a cold stare from her fiancé. "What? Despite people getting drunk and married there it's actually a really nice place."

Bernadette sighed. "I'm just going to say Hawaii." She turned to Howard. "We were thinking of going there for vacation."

He grinned and kissed her gently. "Sounds lovely."

"I'm going next!" Amy said suddenly, fumbling around in the bowl for a slip of paper. Finding one she pulled it out and read. "This one is also truth. It says 'What's the sexiest fantasy you've ever had?'"

A chorus of 'ooos' from the girls prompted both Amy and Sheldon to blush. "Well, because I've never had sex before, I never really think of things like that."

Emily's eyes widened. "Really? I thought it would be the other way round."

Amy nodded. "That's what I thought, but I've only ever had them once or twice."

This time Penny's eyes widened. "So you have had them before? Tell us, tell us!"

With a red face Amy took a deep breath, and ignoring Sheldon's pleading stares began. "I had the same one twice. We were in a janitor's closet. There was only a mop in there, the one I danced with once at prom." She paused. "He wasn't happy."

She paused again. Everyone urged with their eyes for her to go on but instead she said. "Sheldon's turn." He thankfully pulled out a slip of paper.

Bernadette frowned. "That's it? You were in a janitor's closet? With the way you said you may as well just have been doing homework."

Sheldon faced her. "That would have been a much better dream!" Shaking his head he read the paper in his hands. "This one's a dare. It says sing "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction."

Everybody's heads slowly turned to Raj, who innocently put up his hands. "It's a beautiful song! The girl thinks she's ugly, the boy tells her she's beautiful."

Howard rolls his eyes. "Do you have the song Sheldon could sing then Harry Styles?"

Raj frowned. "Yes," he muttered, pressing play on his phone. Liam's voice blasts through the speakers, and surprisingly, Sheldon begins to sing.

_"__You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door."_

As he gets further into the song his confidence begins to show, as he adds a few dance moves every so often. Everyone claps along, but the whole time he's looking at Amy.

"That's what makes you beautiful!" he blasts out the last verse to a response of cheers and claps. He can't help but grin as he sits down, and it grows even larger as Amy kisses him on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him.

Penny's next, and she puts her hand in the bowl. "Make out with your partner for three minutes in front of everyone in the room." She turns to Leonard and smiles, whilst he just shrugs. Penny moves herself into his lap and places her lips against his.

Sheldon pulls a face, whilst Amy and Bernadette smirk. Howard wolf-whistles (which earns him a slap from his wife also), whilst Emily's looking smug and Raj is staring at her.

"Was that your dare?" he whispers.

She nods, but her grin is less smug as she sees they're enjoying it. Raj groans.

"Emily, I know you don't like Penny, but you've really got to stop hating her. It was one night, we were drunk, and I didn't even know you then!"

The red-head turns to him and sighs. "I know, but it's not just that. I get the sense that she's, well, using Leonard."

Raj's eyes go wide and he shakes his head. "That's not true. She was so upset when he was with my sister. That was one of the reasons we had sex, because she was missing Leonard."

Emily faced towards the couple again. They were still in the same position but no longer kissing, just staring into each other's eyes. "I guess I could try to get along with her."

Raj grinned and kissed her forehead. "Thankyou, it does mean a lot." They both smile before facing back to everyone else, and laughing as Leonard's truth was what was he and his partner's first date like.

**-OoO-**

Fifteen minutes later they had been through everyone, with Emily having eat a slice of pizza whilst kissing Raj, Raj doing a sexy Bollywood dance, and Howard having to tell everybody what sex with his cousin was like. This made things very awkward for her, as she read out her truth.

"What's the weirdest place you and your partner have had sex?" she read, casting nervous glances around the room.

"Better not be the ocean!" Penny called out, as Leonard grinned.

The microbiologist shook her head. "I really don't want to answer this right now, not after what Howard just said about Jeannie."

Amy perked up. "Does that mean it's my turn?"

Howard put his arm around Bernadette. "Honey, we were fifteen, the Corolla had padded seating and I'm pretty sure we were drunk." He rubbed her shoulder as she turned away. "It was a one-time thing; I would never do it again. I could never hurt you."

Bernadette faced him. "I'm still not answering that question."

The engineer laughed. "Okay, you don't-"

"My turn!" Amy cheered excitedly, digging around the bowl or a slip of paper she was satisfied with.

**-OoO-**

After Amy's dirty talk to Sheldon (which did nothing), Sheldon's dance to the song 'Anaconda', and Penny's dare of wearing her sexiest outfit, it was Leonard's turn.

"This one's a truth," he said. "Tell your partner why you love them."

All the girls (and Raj) 'awwwed', whilst Leonard turned bright red trying to think of something. He told Penny why he loved her all the time, but because he was in front of everyone he didn't want to make it sound cheesy.

Deciding to just go with the flow in the end he turned to face her. "Penny," he began, looking into her eyes. She smiled sweetly, but then he made the mistake of turning towards everyone in the room, their eager faces staring back at him.

Feeling the heat rush to his face and his heart race he stood up suddenly. "Sorry, I can't do this," he said rushing out of the apartment, to the shock of his friends and Penny, who rushed after him.

**-OoO-**

When Penny got outside Leonard was sitting beside the elevator, his asthma inhaler lying next to him. She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's okay," she said softly. He shook his head.

"No, it's not," he said. "I couldn't tell the woman I love what I love about her."

Penny moved so she was sitting beside him, her arm still around his shoulder. "It was in front of everybody though. If I was in that position I probably wouldn't be able to say it. I couldn't say it to just you for six years!"

Leonard laughed, and she smiled, placing her head on his shoulder. "So, you're not mad?"

She rolled her eyes. "No Leonard, I'm not mad."

"Okay good, then there's something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath and moved so he was facing her. She looked at him curiously as he grabbed her hands.

"Penny, the reason I love you is because of this." He paused and Penny sucked in her breath, her heart beginning to beat faster.

"I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you. You might think because of other guys it's only because you're beautiful, but it's so much more than that.

"Unlike most women I first meet you didn't ignore me. You were there for me through hard times, you forgave me for the smallest things and you treat me like everybody else, which is more than I can say for most people."

Penny felt tears well up in her eyes and she squeezed his hands, encouraging him to continue.

"You understand my work, which is pretty hard to understand, and you make coming home way better than when I was younger. The most boring things I do with you are still the most fun things then what I do with everyone else, and you even make living with Sheldon now bearable!"

Penny laughs, and the tears now roll freely down her face. Leonard cups his hands under her chin and wipes them away.

"When I'm away from you, I miss you. You've made me a better person Penny, and you've made my life amazing, and for that I love you."

Tears start falling again as Penny launches towards Leonard and wraps her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "I love you too," she whispers, before looking up into his eyes and placing her lips against his. He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her legs around his, and they latch on to each other,

And they both know they never want to let go.

-**OoO**-

Emily finishes her performance of Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' to cheers and a huge hug from Raj.

"I guess that's everyone then," Bernadette said, before looking around at everyone. "So did I win?"

Howard smirks and shakes his head just as Leonard and Penny enter the room, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"I take it you guys sorted things out?" Amy asks, placing her slips back in the bowl.

The couple glance at each other briefly then back at the group. Penny nodded. "Yeah, we did."

Leonard smirked. "Did Bernadette win?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ha, told you!" she the competitive blonde shouted. "So what do I win?"

Everybody just rolled their eyes. Happy Valentine's Day!

**-OoO-**

**A/N Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you enjoyed ;)**


End file.
